This invention relates to a biodegradable aliphatic copolyester and a method of preparing same.
As biodegradable plastics, aliphatic polyesters are promising. In particular, much attention has been paid on polybutylene succinate or modified products thereof because of their high mechanical strengths and suitable melting point. From the standpoint of industrial application, however, known biodegradable aliphatic polyesters are not fully satisfactory.